Mikhail
Mikhail is a white dragon and partner of Zero. He is the reincarnation of a dragon called Michael, but has no memories of his past life. Story Drakengard 3 = Mikhail was sought out by Zero to help her in her second attempt to take down the Intoners. However he is often abused by Zero, who refused to call Mikhail by name. Route A During the battle with One and Gabriel, Zero and Mikhail seem to gain the upper hand, but Gabriel deals a devastating blow to Mikhail and places him on the verge of death. Zero urgently tells Mikhail to wish for his own reincarnation, but Mikhail plans to wish for Zero to win the battle instead, knowing that he wouldn't be the same if he was reincarnated. In despair over his decision, Zero finally calls Mikhail by his name, before he performed his power. He dies, but his wish gives Zero enough strength to fight One and Gabriel at the same time and defeat them both. With Mikhail, One, and Gabriel all dead, Zero prepares to leave the city but is stabbed by One's brother, who leaves her to die. Route B After Zero and Mikhail's battle with Two and her watchers, Mikhail becomes affected by Raphael's toxins and succumbs to the poison before he can perform the wish to reincarnate. However, Zero uses the flower in her eye to prepare a spell to place her consciousness within Mikhail, becoming one with him in the process. The spell revives Mikhail and he is seen waking up with the flower in his right eye. A small child's voice responds to Mikhail in Zero's familiar tone, with Mikhail casually responding as if he were talking to Zero. Route C On their journey to face Two, Mikhail becomes afflicted by the Intoner's curse and forcefully devolves back to his baby form. In spite of defeating Two, and losing their Disciple companions in the process, the curse remained, and Zero concludes that she and Mikhail will have to kill One to end it. During their final confrontation with One, Mikhail is confused by the mention that he will have to kill Zero once she kills One to end the Flower's threat. One summons Abdiel to battle Zero and Mikhail, but they both defeat the golems. Using their core, Abdiel summons Gabriel, who releases a single blast which Mikhail manages to counter. The countered blast destroys Gabriel, but Mikhail is killed by a devastating blow caused by Gabriel. Enraged, Zero defeats and kills One. Zero goes into shock from absorbing all the Intoners at once and constantly vomits while feeling regretful of Mikhail's death. Without Mikhail to end her life, she leaves his body behind in search for another dragon, but doesn't succeed in finding one. Route D Upon Four's second defeat, Mikhail devours her under Zero's command and evolves two times in a row, becoming enhanced by the Intoner's power. Zero, Octa, and Mikhail storm into Cathedral City and fight off One's soldiers in a bloody battle. Gabriel arrives and Mikhail fights him while Zero and Octa are left to fight One. Mikhail succeeds in defeating and killing Gabriel after Zero stabs One in the head and kills her. With the battle over, Zero absorbs the Intoners and tells Mikhail that she is going to let the flower within her consume her and that he must kill her to fulfill his promise. At this moment, Zero tells Mikhail that he has grown mature and strong and finally calls him by his name. Mikhail starts crying over Zero's impending death, his tears are seen dripping onto the ground and he calls Zero a dummy for her decision. Moments later, a giant flower appears over the city with giant statues of the Intoners, including Zero taking form within it and Mikhail is forced to fight them. He succeeds in fulfilling his promise to Zero and destroys the flower possessing the Intoners while sealing them off into another dimension. He flies away from Cathedral City after this and where he goes to next is unknown. Personality Unlike other dragons in the series, Mikhail has a benign, if childish, mentality. He is also one of the most innocent and kind hearted characters in the game. He is even an emotional character as he is seen crying often when Zero yells at him or when someone he deeply cares about dies. He is unassuming and easily fooled. Many of the adult jokes in the game fly over his head and characters like Dito would teach him bad words for him to say at Zero to get on her nerves. He likes Zero and constantly worries for her safety despite the constant verbal abuse she throws at him. Although he feels bad for killing countless people and Zero's sisters, Mikhail wants to do his best to be useful to her like Michael was before him. He hopes she will be affectionate enough towards him to someday call him by name, rather than "You" or "Damn dragon". Mikhail is nice towards people and most monsters, but he openly loathes Wyverns. He deems them as inferior, primitive dragon wannabes and would not hesitate to blast them from the sky. Development Sawako Natori, one of the main scenario writers, was asked by Yoko to have Mikhail "embody the good traits found in animals and children". Natori decided to borrow elements from fiction rather than reality and strove to make Mikhail adorable. She had the most fun writing him. Yoko said to both her and Jun Eishima that Zero isn't lying when she said the dragon stinks. He explained that Mikhail is so childish that he hasn't learned how to properly wash or bathe himself; Yoko added that the other dragons practice proper hygiene and have no apparent body odor. Gallery Drakengard 3 = - SD = File:Mikhail SD.png|Mikhail. File:Intoners SD.png|Intoners & Mikhail. }} - Concept = File:mihaairu.jpg|Mikhail's profile art - Novella = File:DD3_Mikhail_Artwork.png|Mikhail's novella. }} - Icons = File:DD3_Mikhail_Icon.png - Screenshots = - Story = - DLC = File:DD3_Mikhail_SS14.png File:DD3_Mikhail_SS15.png }} }} }} |-|Other Appearances = - Artwork = File:LoV3 Artwork - Mikhail.png }} }} Trivia *In Dengeki Online's Drakengard 3 character popularity poll, Mikhail was voted as the most popular character.http://drakengard-3.com/blog/2014/01/16/dod3-popularity-poll/ References Category:Characters Category:Dragons Category:Heroes Category:Playable Category:Allies Category:Males